Phoenix Rising
by Nightcrawler III
Summary: It has been 4 years since the defeat of Apocalypse. As of now, everyone has matured especially Scott and Jean. Jean feels her power growing more and more. But this time, she is no longer afraid of that surge because Scott is with her. JeanScott fic.
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix Rising

It was a usual day at the X-Mansion. Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, Hank, and Peter relaxed in the huge mansion. It had been 4 years since the defeat of Apocalypse. Logan and Ororo stood together by themselves and obeserved the kids. "It's amazing how they've all matured." "Indeed it is Logan." "Is there a particular two you find interesting?" Ororo asked. "Yeah...Them." Logan replied as he saw Jean and Scott holding hands. "They indeed have grown close." Ororo complied. "Now how about I help you repair your bike?" "Really." Logan pondered. "Really. Really." Ororo replied. Then they went to his motorcycle and spent their time together.

Meanwhile Jean and Scott were walking together. "I can't believe how much we've grown." "Yeah, but it's only been 4 years." Scott replied. "I mean.. We're no longer students. Now we're adults." Jean interposed. "You're right about that." "But one thing will never change." Jean knew what Scott was going to say, but kept quiet. Instead she asked, "What would that be?" "My love for you." Scott replied. Jean couldn't help but kiss him.

"Aw, come on! Let me see!" Kitty ranted. "They should have their privacy you know." Rogue interposed. "Oh yeah. I agree with her Kitty." Kurt added. "Now how bout we go to a movie?" Kurt asked. "A movie sounds good." Kitty replied. "Then let's go you all." From there, they went to the movies. "It is so good to see the children happy." Professor X stated. "Indeed it is." Hank complied. "What do you want to do today Hank?" "I don't know. But studying on Chemistry sounds good." "Go on ahead my friend." Charles replied. As Hank walked, he noticed Scott and Jean passing by.

"Scott. Jean." he called. "Yes, Professor." Scott replied. "How are you two?" "We're pretty well." Scott replied. "I agree." Jean complied. "That is good. I know that you and the others have grown and matured into young adults." "It is indeed interesting." "What's on your mind?" "Nothing really." Scott replied. "But I love Jean very much." he added. "That is good Scott." "I see you feel the same way Jean." Prof. X added. "Yes." she responded. "Well, what do you two want to do today?" "I feel like going to the Danger Room." Jean said. "Well, I'll go too. Besides, it's a good opportunity to test out the new visor Hank made for me." Scott added. "Very well. Be on your way." Charles stated in finality. So, they went into the Danger Room. But this was only the beginning of something interesting.


	2. The growth of love

Ch. 2

Just so you know. I do not own X-Men or X-Men: Evolution. I rated this story M because of a love scene which contains nudity. This story was inspired by X-Men: The Last Stand, and X-Men: Dark Phoenix Saga comic. Enjoy.

Scott and Jean entered the Danger Room after changing into their uniforms. Scott wore a new black visor (like the one in X2). "Nice." "Thanks." Scott replied. Jean set the Danger Room difficulty on High. "You sure you wanna do that?" "I'm sure." Jean replied. Thus, their exercise began.

Sentinels approached. As the Sentinels arrived. Scott blasted them every chance he got. "Since when could you shoot your blasts like that?" Jean asked. "My visor has a specialized focus mode which enables auto-aim. So in essence, I'm shooting focus beams." Scott replied. "Cool." As Scott blasted, Jean used the remnants of the Sentinels against the Sentinels on foot. She hurled the parts like crazy. "Thanks for the hand." "No problem." Just as things got intersting, simulated versions of Mystique, Blob, Quicksilver, and Avalanche appeared. But they weren't alone. Humanoid Sentinels were also there. "Ready Jean." "Ready." Jean replied.

With that, the assault began. Scott blasted and blasted. Quicksilver taunted both of them. Avalanche hurled rock at them. But Scott blasted each rock that came at him. Just as Blob was about to hit Scott, Jean telekinetically pushed Blob. Then when Mystique was about to hit Jean from behind, Scott blasted her with his focus beam. "That was close." "No kidding." Scott added. Then all the Brotherhood was ganging up on Scott. He dodged and blasted at the same time, but they kept going and going. Jean all of a sudden felt that surge of power come to her. She telekinetically hurled Sentinel parts at the humanoid Sentinels like crazy. Then she levitated them until they bursted.

Meanwhile, the Brotherhood had Scott on the ropes. He blasted Quicksilver and Blob. But Avalanche and Mystique knocked him down from behind. "Damn!" Scott exclaimed. Then they were all over him again. "Jean, help me!" he pleaded. "I'm coming." she replied. Then out of anger, she levitated all four of the Brotherhood members. Not only that, she was choking them at the same time. Just as she was about to kill them, she saw Scott and threw them aside. With that, the exercise finally finished.

"Jean, I've never seen you like this since the last time you had your power surge." "I know. But Scott, I'm no longer afraid of it as long as you're here with me." she replied as she grabbed and held Scott's hand. "I'm just glad that you're alright." he stated. "How would you like to go out with me tonight?" he asked. "Sounds great." she replied. "Well, I'll get dressed." Jean smiled back as Scott gave her a quick loving glance.

Then she went and talked to the Professor. "How was your session?" he asked. "It was good. But, I felt my power grow again." she replied. "Was it bad?" "At first I felt lost in the moment. But then I saw Scott and from there I quickly regained control of myself." "Interesting." "Professor, I feel so happy when I'm with Scott. He helped me when I was down. And now that we're together all the time, I feel like I'm on Cloud 9." "I'm very happy to hear that. As I say, enjoy being with the one you love. Enjoy it to the fullest." "I will Professor. I will." she stated.

Then she was dressed in a beautiful yellow dress. Her skirt was short. Scott, on the other hand, dressed casually. He wore a black leather jacket, blue jeans, nice black shoes, and a red T-Shirt untucked. "You look great." Jean said. "And you look beautiful." Scott added as he kissed her. "Where do you want to go?" "Bayville Lake." "Well then, let us go." Scott replied in finality. He and Jean got in his red convertible and drove to Bayville Lake. They went to where they could see the lake. Then Scott and Jean sat down and held hands.

"I'm glad that we have time to ourselves." "I agree Jean." "You know. I haven't felt my power surge in awhile." "Well, all I hope is that you don't get hurt." Scott replied. They kissed. But then when Jean was about to take off Scott's glasses, Scott immediately grabbed her hands and held them still with his. "Jean, I know we've been through a lot. But I don't want to hurt you." he pleaded. "Don't be afraid, Scott. It won't hurt." she said in a loving tone. She then removed his glasses. Scott clenched his eyes shut.

"Open your eyes." Jean said. As Scott opened them, the beams were about to come out. But then, they reverted to his once normal brown eyes. At that moment, he could finally see without the use of his ruby visor or ruby glasses. Not only that, Jean had telekinetically stopped the beams from shooting out of Scott's eyes. "Oh my God!" "Jean, I...I don't know what to say." "Say that you love me." she stated. "I love you." he replied passionately. Then they kissed and made sweet, sweet love to each other.

They took off all their clothes. Scott kissed her all over. Jean kissed his eyes and put his glasses next to her dress. They held their bodies together passionately. Scott rubbed and played with her breasts gently. Jean grabbed his tight butt and French kissed him. Scott enjoyed that kiss. Then he put his mouth on her left breast and sucked it. Later, he did the same to the other. Jean touched and rubbed his chest and held him next to her. "I've never felt so alive." Scott stated. "I'm glad that you're happy here with me." Jean replied. "I'm not only happy. I love being with you and I'll do anything for you." he added. Then they kisssed into the night.


End file.
